One Normal Night
by messed up stargazer
Summary: When Dean comes home that night, you know exactly what he needs. This is a Dean/Reader fic but can be interpretted in many ways. If it gets taken off, it gets taken off. Sorry if it sucks, like the summary, it might be a little OOC. Yes, the title comes from the Addams Family Musical.


You are anyone you wanna be. Jo, Lisa, even Castiel. Or an OC or yourself.

* * *

When Dean comes home, if you could call a ratty motel that changes all the time home, that night from hunting a poltergeist, you know exactly what he needs. From the groan that escaped his lips when he opened the door and the way he limped on his left leg, it hadn't been a good hunt. As he made his way into the crappy kitchenette for the dinner he missed you reheated for him, you went and started the bath you were planning on previously but this time you set the aphrodisiac soap aside. The water was nice and hot, which was something you were beginning to learn to live without, so you let it run while Dean ate silently. Once the bath was filled to your liking, you crept back into the kitchenette, not wanting to scare him. You'd done that once and having a gun shoved in your face was not something you wanted to repeat.

"Dean?" You call out, trying not to startle him.

He looks up from his half eaten dinner, discarding it. You sigh inwardly. He never eats when the hunt goes south.

"You need something?" He asks gruffly, his green eyes searching for anything that might be wrong with you.

_For someone who doesn't do love, he's as loyal as a German Sheppard_ you think to yourself wryly.

"Come here." You make sure to make it clear that this isn't a request but still striving to be gentle.

Dean slowly stands, favoring his left leg and walks over to you.

"What is it?" He asks. He obviously hadn't heard the bath water running when he was eating. And that was a problem all in itself.

"Anything I need to watch for specifically tonight?" You ask, not wanting to injure him further.

"I'm not up for that tonight." He says tiredly.

"You need to think about something other than sex every second of the day." You scold lightly, teasing.

He furrows his brow at you in confusion, and you snort at him.

You don't give him an answer, but start to remove the leather jacket he always seems to wear nowadays. He freezes at first but then helps you as you take the rest of his clothes off. When he's finally stripped, you join him in the land of no clothes and you gently nudge him into the tub. He sighs contentedly at the water's temperature. You slide down behind him and grab the soap.

He stays silent as you run the bar of soap all along his back, except for a few moans of discomfort as you catch a bruise or cut the wrong way.

"What happened, baby?" You ask quietly.

"You remember that little bit we were trying to protect from her jealous and dead ex-boyfriend?" Dean asks you.

"Of course." You say instinctively. The hunt that had Dean pouring over deceased records for hours trying to protect the fifteen year old girl who dated an eighteen year old who was killed in a car crash. Apparently the idiot thought that if she was dead, it would make death easier. But all it did was terrify the poor girl and her parents, who called a hunter friend who had referred them to Dean and you. Well, Dean anyway. You don't hunt the monsters; you only help put Dean back together after he does.

"The trap worked but the salt got shifted somehow, wind, demon, I don't know, and his hand went through her throat." Dean says, bitterness in his voice.

"I'm sorry Dean. But you can't save everyone." You repeat.

"I know." Dean said but there was no conviction in his voice.

Knowing this was a losing battle, you only switch sides and start working on his front. The dirt is slowly melting away but the purple bruises only come into more focus. Your eyes flick up at him and see his eyes are closed. Placing a gentle kiss on Dean's lips, he proves to you he's not asleep. But you break the becoming passionate kiss.

"You are not up for that tonight." You use his words and he groans.

"Shouldn't have said that." He moans, pouting, though he would never admit it.

"No, you said the truth." You say simply and dip the soap below the water to his legs.

"Mm, a little higher." He says, grabbing your hand.

"No." You state.

But he doesn't let go.

"If you don't let me go, I'm couching you for a month." You threaten him and he immediately lets go.

You work down his legs and you are satisfied with his body. "Behind me."

You and Dean switch places and you grab the shampoo bottle. You work your hands through his short hair he moans into your hands passionately. But when you finish and dunk him, and get all remnants of soap off him, his eyes are half-closed.

"Time for bed." You say with a small smirk on your lips. When you've already gotten out of the bathtub and toweled off, and he's still lying there, you actually laugh, waking him slightly.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"You. Come on, up." You order softly and he complies with a groan.

As he steps out, you attack him with a towel, making sure every droplet of water is gone from his body. Well, maybe not all as you kiss each of his injuries. Leading the hunter to bed, he collapses onto the bed.

"Don't you want pajamas?" You chuckle.

"If I'm not sore in the morning, we are not going to need them." He mutters, now almost asleep.

You crawl into bed with him and kiss his temple which emerged front the fight unscathed.

"Good night, babe." You say as he falls asleep.

"Love you." Dean says before he slipped underneath the sea of sleep.

You sigh and wrap your arms around him. "How is it that you're the most loving when you're half-conscious?"

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
